coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 282 (26th August 1963)
Plot Jack prepares crates for ale for the Sunday darts outing to New Brighton. Annie objects to him wearing his best shirt for the event. Alf arrives to give him a hand. Len wants an answer from Elsie but she's not up yet. Dennis leaves her a message about Len before he and Walter leave to join the coach. Harry prepares to drive the party - his last work for Marshall's. Concepta is not happy when Val points out that Harry will have to work some nights in his new job. Dennis, Walter, Frank, Jack, Alf, Jerry, Ken, Albert, Len and other male regulars gather in the Rovers and Harry arrives with the coach. Ken takes an economics book with him while Walter has his guitar. Frank worries about Neil's cheque. Harry returns home briefly for a plaster and gets a lecture from Concepta about the nights. The coach has trouble starting but eventually gets away. Len is upset that Elsie didn't get to him before they left but the coach breaks down just fifteen yards away. Elsie asks Alf to tell Len to speak with her. Jack asks Annie to make up several dozen sandwiches as they'll miss their booked lunch in New Brighton. Martha is made to cut them and Ena and Minnie enjoy eating with the men before the coach is repaired and leaves again. It breaks down twice more as the men enjoy the ale. Alf deliberately waits until they're well away before passing Elsie's message on, thinking he's doing an annoyed Len a favour in doing so. Lucille takes advantage of Harry being out to come home late, annoying Concepta. She hurts her stepmother when she hints that her father might carry on with other women when he's out. The men stop in a bar and get more drunk while Walter sings to them. Albert picks a fight with a Waiter. In the small hours, the wives and Elsie gather in the pub's back room awaiting their return and complain about married life, giving Elsie food for thought. The coach breaks down again at 2.05am on the East Lancs road. When a passing policeman in a patrol car tries to get the men to quieten down, Albert knocks his helmet off and Alf confronts him. The police call for assistance and a prison van. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *Waiter - Ralph Broadbent *First Policeman - Geoffrey Reed *Second Policeman - Roy Minton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and back room *7 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Coach *Road near Newton-le-Willows *Unknown bar *Junction of A580 ("East Lancs Road") and A572 near Leigh Notes *First appearance of Alf Roberts since 27th February 1963. *Albert Tatlock asks the First Policeman if he is Fancy or Jock, referring to the characters of "Fancy" Smith and "Jock" Weir in the popular BBC series Z Cars. *The location scenes with the regular cast were OB recorded while "day for night" shots of the police arriving were on 16mm film. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire), Doreen Lostock (Angela Crow) and Sheila Birtles (Eileen Mayers). *''TV Times'' synopsis: The picnic is 'off and on', and Len feels the same way. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,147,000 homes (1st place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Notable dialogue Valerie Barlow: "When you're courtin', one minute you're up in the air, an' the next you're sobbin' your 'eart out on your pillow. When you're married - you just go on". Category:1963 episodes Episode 0282